Cambios
by BlueTacoLover
Summary: —¿Sabes lo difícil que es no traicionar a tus hijos, cuándo tu esposo lo está haciendo?— Le pregunté sin ningún rodeo... Hinata descubre que su matrimonio ya no es como era antes y acude a Sasuke por su ayuda. Contiene spoiler del final del manga. Narrado por Hinata en un Universo alterno.


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cambios**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo Único**

— ¿Sabes lo difícil que es no traicionar a tus hijos, cuándo tu esposo lo está haciendo? — Le pregunté sin ningún rodeo — ¿Sabes lo jodido que es saber que a los 33 años tu marido te está engañando sabiendo que tiene dos hijos?— Le grité desesperadamente al no recibir respuesta

—No pero mi esposa me engaña de igual manera y con Naruto— Me dijo con simpleza — ¿Cómo crees que se siente mi hija al saber que sus padres se divorciaron? ¿Cómo crees que se siente al saber que me verá los fines de semana únicamente? — Me respondió con el mismo tono estoico con el que me respondió desde un principio

—Lo lamento tienes razón— Suspiré —No tienes la culpa—

—No importa— Nos quedamos en silencio unos instantes —Pide el divorcio—

— ¿Disculpa? Creo que entendí mal—

—Dije que te divorcies—

— ¿Estás loco? Es demasiado desorden y ¿qué pasará con mis hijos? —

—Pueden vivir contigo y ver a Naruto unos cuántos días a la semana o viceversa—

—Yo no sé, no quiero que los chicos pasen por esto—

—Hinata déjate de estupideces y piensa en ti también ¿vas a dejar que te siga engañando? —

No le contesté, ¿Para qué hacerlo si él tenía razón? Esto es doloroso, los primeros años de matrimonio con Naruto fueron hermosos, cuando Himawari nació Naruto no cabía en felicidad y Bolt se sentía un poco celoso pero ahora no sé qué cambió. Es frío, se molesta con facilidad y hasta ha dejado atrás su "Dattebayo".

Suspiré de nuevo —Naruto ha cambiado mucho, tengo miedo de que reaccione mal y le haga algo a los niños—

—Yo los puedo cuidar, Sarada se quedará hoy conmigo— Le sugirió el azabache —Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —

La relación de Sasuke y Hinata mejoró mucho cuando ella y Naruto se casaron, casi que habían pasado a ser mejores amigos y sus padres mantenían una buena relación siendo los Uchiha abogados y los Hyuga médicos a excepción de Neji que decidió estudiar Leyes y de Hinata que estudió Economía.

—Yo estaré bien, me preocupan más mis hijos— Dije frustrada —En serio pensé que iba a funcionar— Dije derramando algunas lágrimas no sabía si eran de frustración o tristeza

—Creo que la mayoría espera eso de un matrimonio pero es una basura. Pensé que iba a funcionar, Sakura a pesar de que no siempre me agradó llegué a amarla—

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo? — Le pregunté cambiando el tema

—En un apartamento que no está muy lejos de la escuela de los niños—

—Eso es bastante cerca—

—Hmph— Nos quedamos callados después de ese sonido de Sasuke que entendí como "así es"

—Debo irme pronto llegará Naruto y los niños llegarán pronto de la escuela—

—Te llevaré—

Asentí dejaría que él me hiciera este favor, de todas formas era mejor que volver caminando y luego se lo recompensaré.

Sasuke se dirigía con Hinata a casa de esta, por suerte llegaron al mismo que tiempo que Himawari y Bolt pasaron a la casa y alistaron las cosas de los niños, Hinata los despidió y se dispuso a esperar a Naruto. Pasadas las dos horas, después de varios mensajes con Sasuke decidió llamarlo pero para suerte suya su futuro ex-esposo iba entrando a la casa.

— ¿Y los niños? No los vi jugando a fuera— Preguntó un serio Naruto

—Tenemos que hablar—

— ¿A cerca de qué? —

—Creo que lo sabes— Fue lo único que le dije

—No, no lo sé por algo te pregunto—

—Quiero el divorcio Naruto—

Naruto no cabía en su asombro nunca se esperó eso — ¿Por qué? — Fue lo único que logró decirme

—No quiero seguir siendo la esposa que espera con amor a su marido todas las noches mientras él se está revolcando con otra—

—Bien—

— ¿Bien? ¿Eso es todo? — Prácticamente mi voz se había elevado un poco

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué te ruegue como idiota? Por favor Hinata no nos hagamos los ilusos— Se detuvo un momento —Nuestro matrimonio se fue a la mierda hace tiempo—

— ¿Qué haremos con los niños? —

—Lo normal es que vivan con su madre ¿No? Supongo que los veré unos cuántos días a la semana y cada mes recibirás el dinero—

—Bien mañana llamaré a Sasuke—

— ¿Por qué al Teme? —

—Será más fácil y es de nuestra confianza—

—Por favor ¿En crees que me voy a tragar eso de "es de nuestra confianza"? Te estás revolcando con él ¿No es así? —

Le di una cacheta con toda la fuerza que tenía —No te atrevas a compararme contigo— Lo miré con furia mientras él tocaba la zona afectada —Mañana tendrás los papeles firmados— Tomé las llaves de mi auto y un abrigo y manejé hasta la casa de Sasuke llamándolo para pedir la dirección

Cuando llegué, me quedé unos cuántos minutos en el auto, me tomé el tiempo de analizar todo lo que había sucedido hace menos de una hora y me di la libertad de llorar, de llorar por el amor perdido, por mis hijos y sobre todo por mí esto era problemático y sabía que lo mejor era desahogarme antes de ver a mis hijos. Después de unos 15 minutos decidí mirar el espejo y miré que mis ojos ya se habían deshinchado por lo que salí y me dirigí a la puerta del apartamento tocando el timbre esperando recibir una respuesta.

Después de unos segundos escuché la voz de Sasuke por el intercomunicador — ¿Quién?— Tardé unos cuántos segundos en lograr que mi voz saliera sin quebrarme

—Hinata— Fue lo único que dije y Sasuke me abrió la puerta dejándome pasar

¿Quién sabe lo que pasará en el futuro?, Al llegar a casa tendría mucho de qué hablar con Naruto y tampoco sé cómo lo tomarán los niños pero es momento de que salga adelante y piense más en mí… Sé que tengo a mi familia y amigos pero tengo a Sasuke que es quien más me entiende.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sé que debería haber publicado el capítulo de Juegos Mentales pero va en proceso. Tenía esto atravesado desde que terminó el manga y pues no me importan si hay cannon o no :D

¿Algún comentario?


End file.
